Do You Remember Me ?
by Reina Rukii
Summary: Sekuel dari I Remember You. Rukia Kuchiki kembali ke tempat masa lalunya untuk mencari seorang yang sudah lama ia cintai. Saat Rukia bertemu dengannya betapa kecewanya rukia bahwa dia tidak mengingatnya lagi.Aku harap kau adalah orangnya Ichigo. RnR ?
1. Chapter 1: Maybe he is ?

Moshi-moshi minna-san ^o^

Author kembali lagi dengan mendorong fic ini. Sebenernya ini sekuelnya fic yang judulnya I Remember You karena ada yang request minta dilanjutin ceritanya, jadi saya lanjutin deh walaupun sebenarnya saya sangat malas untuk melanjutkan. Kalau ada yang belum tau cerita awalnya gimana mending baca fic yang I Remember You dulu deh ok!

Langsung aja

Cek it out

Disclaimer : Bleach selamanya tetep punya abang Tite Kubo tercinta #plak

Pairing : IchiRuki

Rated : T

Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort

Chapter 1 : Maybe he is. . . ?

**Do You Remember Me ?**

By Reina Rukii

. . .

Seorang pemuda berambut orange sedang berjalan menyusuri kota. Ia mengenakan kaos putih yang dibalut dengan jaket hitam. Kedua tangannya ia masukan kedalam saku celananya. Mata hazelnya memandang obyek-obyek yang dilewatinya dengan tatapan rindu. Entah apa yang ia rasakan. Ia seakan merindukan tempat ini. Tempat ini adalah satu-satunya ingatan yang masih tersisa di otaknya. Jangan tanya kenapa pemuda itu bisa sampai sejauh ini. Karena ia pun tak mengerti kenapa ia ada disini. Kaki-kakinya seakan memaksanya untuk berjalan ke tempat ini ralat kota ini. Hari mulai sore, terlihat jelas dari warna langit yang sudah berubah persis seperti warna rambut pemuda itu. Angin berhembus dingin menyentuh kulit sang pemuda. Ia masih berjalan sambil memandangi rumah-rumah yang seakan pernah dilihatnya, tapi entah kapan ia pernah melihatnya. Kini mata pemuda itu tertuju pada sebuah titik. Pandangannya lurus kedepan, seakan ia melihat sesuatu. Ia memang sedang melihat sesuatu, ia melihat laut. Laut yang berkilau diterpa cahaya matahari yang akan tenggelam itu sangat menyilaukan namun begitu indah. Pemuda itu menghela nafas panjang kemudian tersenyum.

Desiran ombak pantai yang menghanyutkan itu begitu terdengar jelas di telinga sang pemuda. Burung-burung yang berterbangan diatas awan menghiasi panorama alam pantai yang begitu menenangkan. Pohon-pohon kelapa bergerak lembut tertiup angin. Ia menegadahkan kepalanya keatas kemudian memejamkan matanya selama beberapa menit, mencoba meresapi aroma khas dari laut asin ini. Entah mengapa ada rasa rindu pada tempat ini. Seakan ia pernah melewati masa-masa ditempat ini. Ia juga sedang mencari seseorang, namun ia tidak tahu siapa orang itu. Hatinya mendorongnya untuk mencarinya dan bertemu dengannya, tapi dalam otaknya ia tidak tahu siapa yang ia cari sekarang. Kepalanya terasa pusing jika mengingat hal itu.

Dibukannya kelopak yang menutupi bola mata hazelnya itu secara perlahan. Kemudian menghela nafas yang begitu berat. Saat ia membuka matanya ia melihat seorang wanita yang berdiri jauh didepannya. Sepertinya wanita itu melakukan hal yang sama dengannya. Ia memandang wanita itu, entah kenapa ia jadi tersenyum melihatnya.

Apa yang terjadi ?. Kenapa aku malah tersenyum melihatnya ?. Oh tuhan ada apa denganku ?. Sepertinya aku pernah bertemu dengan wanita itu tapi kapan dan dimana ?. Pusing dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang memenuhi otaknya, dengan cepat ia lupakan dan kembali melihat wanita yang berada dihadapannya. Wanita itu memakai baju berlengan pendek berwarna putih dan dipadu padankan dengan rok panjang berwarna merah hati dengan motif uniknya. Rambut hitamnya tergerai dan melambai-lambai tertiup angin. Betapa pemuda itu sangat terpesona dengan wanita ini. Pakaiannya sederhana namun dia kelihatan begitu cantik. Hal itulah yang membuat pemuda itu tidak berhenti tersenyum melihatnya. Sesaat wanita itu menoleh kearahnya, memperlihatkan mata violetnya yang semakin membuat sang pemuda terpesona. Sungguh ini adalah pemandangan yang paling indah.

Dia tersenyum padaku, hei apa yang terjadi dia membalas senyumanku, aku seperti mengenal senyuman itu, terasa tidak asing bagiku. Rasanya aku dan dia pernah saling mengenal tapi aku tidak ingat apa-apa. Dia mengucapkan sesuatu padaku, kedengarannya dia seperti memanggil namaku "Ichigo" kenapa dia tahu namaku ?

**~Do You Remember me ?~**

Dia menghampiriku dengan senyuman yang masih tertempel di wajah mungilnya. Wajahnya sangat berseri saat melihatku. Aku pun menjadi salah tingkah. Dia semakin mendekat kearahku. Sampai akhirnya ia berada di depanku, persis di depanku. Ia memanggil namaku lagi.

"Ichigo ?" ucap wanita mungil ini.

"I-iya aku Ichigo, k-kau siapa ya ?" ucap Ichigo ragu-ragu, maklum ia merasa bingung dengan wanita ini.

"Haha ternyata kau masih sama seperti dulu selalu saja bercanda" tawa wanita itu.

"Aku tidak bercanda, aku serius. Siapa kau ?" tanya Ichigo dengan intonasi suara yang lebih ia tegaskan. Sesaat senyuman wanita yang dihadapannya itu menghilang seketika. "Oh maafkan aku, jangan hilangkan senyummu yang indah itu nona" batin Ichigo.

"K-kau serius ? Apakah kau tidak mengingatku ?" ucap wanita itu dengan suara yang lirih. Sepertinya ia sedih.

"I-iya aku serius, aku tidak mengenalmu nona" ucap Ichigo yang menggaruk kepalanya tanda ia masih bingung dengan siapa wanita ini. Apa mereka pernah bertemu sebelumnya, atau malah mereka saling mengenal, tapi Ichigo sama sekali tak mengenalnya. Mata sang wanita terbelalak, ia merasa kecewa. Raut wajahnya pun terlihat menjadi sedih, tatapan matanya seketika berubah menjadi sendu. Namun ia masih memaksakan sebuah senyuman terukir diwajah putihnya.

"Oh begitu ya ? sepertinya saya salah orang. Maafkan aku" Ucap wanita itu tentunya dengan sebuah senyum yang ia paksakan. Wanita itu pergi meninggalkan pemuda itu untuk mengambil gitar kesayangannya diatas pasir pantai. Ichigo memperhatikan gerak-gerik wanita ini, ia melihat wanita itu mengambil sebuah benda yang bahkan lebih besar dari tubuhnya dan hendak meninggalkan Ichigo sendirian. Namun dengan cepat Ichigo berteriak.

"Hey tunggu dulu, siapa namamu nona ?" tanya Ichigo sambil berteriak supaya suaranya dapat didengar olehnya. Sesaat wanita itu menoleh dan tersenyum kepadanya, senyuman tadi yang sempat menghilang kini telah kembali.

"Aku Rukia Kuchiki" ucap Rukia juga dengan berteriak, kemudian kembali berjalan menjauh dari tempat ini.

"Rukia Kuchiki ? nama yang bagus" Ichigo tersenyum.

**~Do You Remember me ?~**

Hari sudah gelap, nampak sekali dari warna langit yang sudah menghitam. Rukia berjalan sendiri ditengah malam yang dingin ini sambil menenteng gitarnya. Dia berjalan menyusuri jalan, ia kembali teringat kejadian yang baru saja ia alami tadi sore. Kemudian ia menunduk dan tertawa pelan.

"Hahaha dirimu sungguh memalukan Rukia" Ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Huh" Rukia mendesah pelan. "Dia bukan orang yang kucari, dia tidak mengingatku, tapi. . . fisiknya sama semua tidak ada yang berbeda sedikit pun, aku tidak yakin kalau itu dia" ucap Rukia lirih. "Kalau saja itu benar-benar kau, aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu padamu" suara Rukia mulai parau, ia hampir menangis, tapi ia tahan karena ia tidak ingin menangis karena seseorang. Mata violetnya melihat halte bus yang tadi siang ia datangi. Kemudian ia melangkah menuju tempat itu. Untuk kesekian kalinya ia memandangi tempat ini dan duduk dikursi yang tersedia di halte. Ia menaruh gitarnya disamping dan mulai mengelusnya pelan. Muncullah keinginan dihatinya untuk memainkan gitar usang itu. Dia mulai mengambil gitarnya dan menaruhnya diatas pahanya. Ia pun mulai menciptakan alunan musik yang begitu indah kemudian mulai bernyanyi.

**Kaze wa mou tsumetai keredo natsukashii sora no nioi ga shitanda**

**HOOMU kara umi ga mieru kono basho de kimi wo sagashiteru**

**Kisetsu hazure no SAAFUBOODO ni ano natsu wa kitto ikiteru**

**Taiyou wa zutto oboete ita hazu sa**

**Nee kikoeteru?**

**Namida wa mise nai tte kimi wa sou itte**

**Boku-tachi wa futari te wo futta**

**Sayonara wa iwa nai dakara te wo futta**

**Yuuyake ni kieta I remember you**

Tanpa Rukia sadari, ada seseorang yang sedang memperhatikannya bernyanyi dan bermain musik. Orang itu terpana melihatnya. Ia berdiri terpaku di dekat halte bus itu. Mata hazelnya terus menatap sang gadis yang sedang mengalunkan sebuah lagu. Seakan terhipnotis, tatapannya tak mau lepas juga. Dalam otaknya terbesit satu ingatan lagi tentang wanita itu. Ya wanita itu muncul kembali dalam ingatannya. "Mengapa bisa ? sebenarnya siapa dia ?" ucap Ichigo. Sedangkan sang gadis bermata indah itu masih bernyanyi.

**Sabita GITAA kakaeru tabi ni ano uta ga mune no oku wo tsukamu kedo**

**Ima mo mada sae nai hibi kono basho de boku wa sugoshiteru**

**Dakedo omounda dareka no tame ni kitto bokura wa ikiteru**

**Taiyou ga kitto oshiete kuretanda**

**Nee kikoeteru?**

**Namida wa mise nai tte kimi wa sou itte**

**Boku-tachi wa futari te wo futta**

**Sayonara wa iwa nai dakara te wo futta**

**Yuuyake ni kieta I remember you**

**Are kara no boku wa aikawarazu dakedo**

**Honno sukoshi jishin ga arunda yeah...**

**Namida wo koraeteru yakusoku dakara dare yori mo tsuyoku nara nakucha**

**Sayonara wa iwa nai datte me wo tojite sugu ni aeru I remember you...**

Prok. . .prok . . .prok terdengar suara tepuk tangan seseorang saat Rukia selesai menyanyikan lagu buatan ia sendiri. Ia melihat pemuda yang ia temui di pantai itu sedang berdiri dihadapannya. Rukia terkejut dengan kehadiran orang itu.

"Lagu yang indah sekali" puji Ichigo. Sedangkan Rukia tak merespon kata-katanya, ia masih diam terpaku. "Hei Rukia ?" tanya Ichigo berusaha menyadarkannya.

"O-oh ya ?" Rukia gelagapan.

"Kau memikirkan apa ?" tanya Ichigo dengan tatapan sedikit khawatir.

"Hmm tidak. Tidak ada" ujar Rukia.

"Oh. Aku melihat kau bernyanyi tadi, lagu yang indah. Suaramu juga bagus" Ichigo memujinya sekali lagi. Wajah Rukia merona dipuji-puji seperti itu oleh orang yang baru ia kenal.

"Te-terima kasih" Rukia menundukan kepalanya. Sedangkan Ichigo mulai duduk di sampingnya.

"Kenapa kau bisa disini ?" tanya Rukia penasaran.

"Aku ? hoo aku tadi hanya lewat" ucap Ichigo asal.

"Hmm begitu, kau tinggal dimana ?" tanya Rukia berbasa-basi.

"Aku tinggal di Karakura" ucap Ichigo enteng.

"Apa ? Karakura ?" tanya Rukia yang sedikit tidak percaya, karena masalahnya orang yang sedang dicarinya itu dulu pindah kesana untuk kuliah.

"Ya memang kenapa ?" sekarang gantian Ichigo yang bertanya.

"eng- Tidak hanya saja itu jauh sekali" ucap Rukia sedikit menyesal karena responnya yang berlebihan tadi.

"Aku juga tidak tahu mengapa aku bisa ditempat ini" ucap Ichigo dengan tatapan menerawang.

"Eh maksudmu ?" tanya Rukia yang tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan mereka.

"Ya aku kesini karena hatiku bilang aku harus kesini. Padahal aku tidak tahu daerah sini sama sekali, tapi kakiku terus berjalan dan membawaku kesini. Dalam otakku aku tidak mengingat apapun tentang tempat ini, namun saat melihat-lihat terbesit rasa rindu dalam diriku, aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi Rukia. . .yang pasti sepertinya aku pernah bertemu denganmu tapi entah dimana" Ucap Ichigo panjang lebar dan berpengaruh besar pada Rukia yang sedari tadi mendengarkannya. Ada sedikit dugaan dalam dirinya. "Apakah ini benar kau Ichigo ? seorang Ichigo Kurosaki yang selama ini aku cari ?, kalaupun benar apa kau hilang ingatan sehingga tidak mengingatku ?" batin Rukia.

"Se-sepertinya belum, mungkin itu hanya perasaanmu saja" ucap Rukia meyakininya. Setelah itu hening cukup lama menyelimuti mereka dalam malam. Angin yang berhembus semakin dingin. Hingga akhirnya Ichigo memulai pembicaraan.

"Gitarmu bagus" ucap Ichigo sambil menunjuk gitar berwarna coklat muda dengan dihiasi ornamen ukiran unik berwarna coklat tua yang Rukia pegang dalam rangkulannya.

"Oh ini, iya ini pemberian dari seseorang yang aku cintai, maka dari itu aku sangat menyayangi gitar ini" ucap Rukia sambil mengelus pelan gitarnya dan tersenyum.

"Orang yang kau cintai ?" ucap Ichigo kaget, karena dia agak sedikit kecewa karena Rukia sudah mencintai pria lain.

"Ya, dia orang yang ku cintai, tapi kami harus berpisah karena ia harus pindah dan pergi meninggalkanku disini. Lalu tidak lama ayahku pindah tugas ke luar kota dan akupun ikut meninggalkan tempat ini. Dan sekarang aku kembali kesini lagi untuk mencari orang itu" ucap Rukia yang suaranya terdengar lirih. Ichigo tertegun mendengar kisah Rukia. Timbul rasa untuk membahagiakan gadis ini.

"Oh begitu" ucap Ichigo menyesal karena sudah menanyakan apa yang seharusnya tidak ia tanyakan.

Saat itu angin berhembus kencang, sangat kencang. Sampai-sampai membuat Rukia yang tubuhnya hanya terbalut baju tanpa pakaian hangat itu kedinginan. Tangannya gemetaran menahan dingin. Ichigo kasihan melihat gadis disebelahnya ini kedinginan. Kemudian ia lepas jaket tebalnya dan ia sampirkan di tubuh mungilnya. Cukuplah untuk mengahangatkannya. Sedangkan Rukia hanya terheran-heran dengan sikap Ichigo.

"Ichigo tidak usah" tolak Rukia halus

"Sudah tidak apa-apa, kau kedinginankan ? sudah pakai saja" perintah Ichigo.

"Tapi kau. . ." ucapan Rukia terpotong. "Aku tidak tega melihatmu kedinginan seperti itu" Ucap Ichigo dengan penuh perhatian. Wajah Rukia kembali merona, entah kenapa tiap kali pria ini ada disampingnya wajahnya selalu terasa panas dan detak jantungnya yang tak karuan itu. Begitupun halnya dengan Ichigo. Ichigo hanya tertawa melihat ekspresi wajah Rukia. Rukia semakin manis jika wajahnya merah seperti itu.

"Baiklah sebaiknya kau pulang, sudah malam Ichigo" suruh Rukia.

"Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan seorang wanita disini sendirian" ucap Ichigo.

"Kenapa ?"

"Karena aku takut kau kenapa-napa"

DEG. . .

"Kata-kata itu" batin Rukia. "Baiklah kalau begitu kita pulang bersama saja" usul Rukia yang sudah berdiri dari bangkunya.

"Baiklah" Ichigo setuju dengan usulan Rukia. Mereka hendak keluar dari halte tapi tiba-tiba hujan deras mengguyur kota kecil ini.

"Yah hujan! Aku benci hujan" ucap Ichigo sambil mengerutu kesal.

"Apa ? tadi kau bilang apa ?" tanya Rukia yang kurang mendengar atau ingin meyakinkan apa yang didengarnya barusan.

"Ya aku benci hujan"

_**Flashback**_

"_Akh sial kenapa harus turun hujan" ucap seorang laki-laki berambut orange sambil mendengus kesal._

"_Memangnya kenapa dengan hujan ?" tanya seorang perempuan bertubuh mungil itu._

"_Aku benci hujan. Karena ibu ku meninggal saat hujan turun Rukia" ucap laki-laki itu dengan tatapan sendu._

_**End of flashback**_

Rukia menatap wajah Ichigo, mencoba mencari kebenaran dibalik mata hazelnya. Dia benar, dia tidak bohong. Orang ini mengatakan apa yang hatinya ingin katakan. Rukia mencoba bertanya padanya.

"Kenapa ?"

"Jangan tanya alasannya kenapa, karena aku juga tidak tahu, dan aku datang kesini karena ingin tahu" ucap Ichigo yang kini membalas tatapan Rukia padanya.

**~Do You Remember Me ?~**

Hari semakin larut, tapi hujan belum juga mau menghentikan airnya yang jatuh kebumi. Tampak air hujan itu menetes-netes dari atap rumah-rumah yang basah. Di halte tinggalah dua orang yang sedang duduk di kursi halte menunggu hujan malam ini reda agar mereka bisa pulang ke singgasana mereka yang nyaman dan hangat. Seorang pemuda yang telah terlelap dengan posisi terduduk dikursi dan seorang wanita yang meringkuk duduk diatas kursi. Kakinya ia angkat keatas kemudian ia tekuk agar lebih hangat. Gadis itu sampai saat ini belum terjaga oleh lelapnya. Ia masih heran dan merasa binggung. Benarkah orang disampingku ini adalah orang yang selama ini aku cari ? benarkah orang ini yang dulu menemani hari-hariku disini ? Apakah ia hilang ingatan sehingga ia tak mengenalku ?. Rukia menatap wajah pria itu dengan tatapan sendu, ada perasaan sedih, kecewa dan bahagia dalam hatinya. Rukia menghela nafas yang begitu berat kemudian menghembuskannya keudara. Kepalanya ia sandarkan pada lengan atas Ichigo. Dengan diterangi sinar lampu dan ditemani oleh gemericik suara hujan, mereka pun terjaga dalam lelapnya.

To Be Contiuned. . .

Ahhh akhirnya selesai juga fic ini, sekarang kepala author bener-bener pusing mikirin ni fic, udah lagi fic yang satu belum selesai haduh.

Yaudah author mau minum obat dulu

Sedangkan kuharap kalian bersedia mereview fic yang abal-abal ini

**Mind to REVIEW ?**


	2. Chapter 2: I'm a past you are the future

Selamat pagi/siang/sore/malem #plak

Author is return *sok inggris*. Saatnya author menterbitkan CHAPTER 2. Yah walaupun yang mereview sedikit sekali, tapi tidak apa-apa, author akan berusaha sebaik mungkin *backround api berkobar*

Ok langsung dimulai, semua crew siap-siap

Kamera. . .

Rolling. . .

Action!

Disclaimer : Bleach selamanya tetep punya abang Tite Kubo tercinta #plak

Tapi fic ini punya Reina Rukii

Pairing : IchiRuki

Rated : T

Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort

Chapter 2 : I'm a past, You are the future

**Do You Remember Me ?**

By Reina Rukii

. . .

Malam berganti pagi. Mentari datang dan mulai menyinari bumi. Menyambut setiap manusia yang tinggal pada pijakan tanah ini. Udara dingin saat malam hari yang terasa karena hujan itu kini digantikan oleh cahaya surya yang hangat dan bersinar cerah. Habis gelap terbitlah terang. Itulah sebuah istilah yang sering kita dengar. Kata yang sederhana namun bermakna dalam. Embun pagi ini begitu terasa menyejukan. Sisa-sisa air hujan yang turun semalam menetes-netes dipucuk dedaunan dan ujung-ujung genting. Jalanan menjadi becek karena kubangan air yang disebabkan oleh hujan semalam. Kicauan burung mulai terdengar oleh setiap indera pendengaran manusia yang mulai menggeliat pada tempat tidur mereka masing-masing. Namun tidak bagi seorang pemuda berambut orange yang sedang tertidur disebuah kursi papan. Sinar matahari yang masuk kedalam halte begitu menyilaukan, sehingga mengganggu tidur nyenyak sang pemuda. Perlahan tapi pasti pemuda itu membuka kelopak matanya. Saat matanya hampir terbuka sempurna, ia langsung mengerutkan keningnya dan menutup matanya lagi saat menerima cahaya mentari langsung yang jatuh tepat pada mata hazelnya. Ia mencoba bangun dari kursi dan membuka lebar matanya kembali.

"Ahh sudah pagi ternyata" Ucap Ichigo. Saat itu pula Ichigo merasa ada sesuatu yang janggal disini. Ada sesuatu yang kurang. Ia mencoba mengingat-ngingat lagi kejadian semalam.

"Ah- wanita itu. Dia kemana ?" tanya Ichigo meski tahu tak akan ada satu pun yang menjawabnya.

"Ha-ah paling dia pulang ke rumahnya, aku juga harus pulang" Ichigo mulai bangkit dari kursi dan berjalan ke luar halte. Saat itu langkahnya terhenti, ia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri kemudian menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal itu. Dari sikapnya pasti telah kita ketahui bahwa orang itu kebingungan. Betul ?

"Argh. . .aku lupa jalan pulang. Aku harus lewat mana nih!" Ucap Ichigo dengan nada frustasi.

"Kesini saja deh" Ichigo pun berjalan kearah kanan.

**~Do You Remember Me ?~**

"Ini kan jalan yang tadi kulewati ?" Ucap Ichigo yang terheran-heran karena ia telah melewati jalan ini sebanyak sepuluh kali *buset*

"Argh sial sepertinya aku tersesat, bagaimana aku pulang , kalau dari tadi aku hanya berputar-putar tidak jelas tanpa arah" Ucap Ichigo yang mulai ralat sudah frustasi. Di jalan gang itu suasana sangat sepi, tidak seperti di Karakura ataupun Tokyo yang selalu ramai. Ichigo berhenti tepat disebuah rumah sederhana, tidak terlalu besar dan tidak terlalu kecil pula. Desain rumahnya biasa saja tapi hiasan bunga dan tumbuhan yang tertata rapi membuatnya tidak biasa. Kemudian seseorang keluar dari rumah itu. Seorang wanita bertubuh kecil dan pendek layaknya anak SMP *dicincang *, memiliki bola mata violet seperti kristal bening. Dan mengenakan kemeja bergaris horizontal berwarna putih dengan lengan pendek dan dilengkapi dengan rok panjang berwana ungu dengan motif yang menghiasi berwarna senada dengan bajunya. Perpaduan yang sangan serasi. Ia melihat keluar pagar. Ia terkejut sesaat melihat orang yang berada di depan rumahnya. Seorang pemuda berdiri dengan raut wajah pasrah dan frustasi, kerutan di dahinya bertambah banyak.

"Kau ?" Ucap Rukia memanggil pemuda itu.

"Ah kau Rukia, beruntung aku bertemu denganmu" Raut wajah yang tadi frustasi sekarang tampak berseri-seri saat bertemu dengan wanita yang ia temui kemarin. Ichigo menghampiri tempat Rukia berdiri.

"Se-sedang apa kau disini ?" Tanya Rukia dengan mengerutkan dahinya menyamai pemuda berambut jingga itu.

**~Do You Remember Me ?~**

Rukia datang dari dapur menuju ruang tamu yang kecil itu dengan membawa dua cangkir teh. "Jadi kau tersesat ?" tanya Rukia ragu-ragu.

"I-iya begitulah, aku baru pertama kali kesini jadi aku tak ingat jalannya" Jawab Ichigo sambil menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya yang sama sekali tak gatal.

"Apa orang ini tak ingat sama sekali dengan siapa aku sebenarnya dan kota ini ? Jadi dia benar-benar tak mengingatku" batin Rukia. Sesaat mimik wajahnya berubah menjadi sedih dengan tatapan sendu dan kepalanya tertunduk seperti sedang melamunkan sesuatu. Ichigo yang melihat perubahan ekspresi Rukia menjadi khawatir.

"Eng- ada apa ?" Tanya Ichigo dengan hati-hati. Rukia pun tersadar dari lamunannya dan kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya menatap wajah seseorang yang berada dihadapannya. Ditatapnya rambut jingga yang menghiasi kepalanya itu, kemudian mata hazelnya, hidung mancungnya, dan matanya tertuju pada. . .bibirnya. "Apa yang aku pikirkan" batin Rukia. Sedangkan Ichigo yang merasa ditatap itu terheran-heran dan juga menjadi salting. Rukia pun tersenyum "Tidak ada". Ichigo tercengang dalam hatinya "Tak pernah kubayangkan dapat melihat senyumannya yang indah itu lagi dengan jarak sedekat ini".

"Mana orang tuamu ?" tanya Ichigo berbasa-basi memecah suasana kaku yang terjadi diantara mereka.

"Aku tinggal sendiri disini, kedua orang tuaku sudah lama meninggal. Aku baru pindah kesini kemarin" Jawab Rukia yang suaranya terdengar berat.

"Oh begitu maafkan aku sudah bertanya tentang itu" Ucap Ichigo yang menyesal karena mulutnya mengeluarkan pertanyaan itu.

Rukia pun tersenyum "Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak sendirian kok, masih ada kakak iparku di Sereitei" Ucap Rukia sambil meminum tehnya.

"Oh begitu" Ichigo hanya bisa ber-oh ria. Terbesit keinginannya untuk menemani perempuan ini.

"Oh ya kau mau pulang hari ini, sayang sekali stasiun kereta hari ini tutup, tidak beroperasi" Ucap Rukia dengan wajah yang menyesal.

"Apa ? lalu kapan beroperasi lagi ?" Tanya Ichigo yang sedikit kecewa.

"Aku tidak tahu kapan" Ucap Rukia yang sedang mengelus-elus bagian pinggir cangkirnya.

"Ah sayang sekali" Ichigo mendengus kesal kemudian mengambil tehnya yang telah lama ia diamkan disana lalu mulai meminumnya.

"Kalau kau mau, kau boleh tinggal disini" Tawar Rukia pada pemuda yang duduk dihadapannya itu. Sedangkan Ichigo langsung tersedak dan terbatuk-batuk akibat tawaran Rukia tadi. Raut wajahnya menjadi bingung dan tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan Rukia katakan. Namun jauh dalam hatinya ia berteriak kegirangan.

"Eh- apa ?" Tanya Ichigo mencoba memastikan.

"Ya kau boleh tinggal disini kapanpun kau mau" Ucap Rukia dengan jelas, padat, dan akurat #plak

**~Do You Remember Me ?~**

"Jadi sekarang kenapa kau membawaku ke sini ?" Tanya Ichigo yang bingung dengan sikap Rukia. Setelah Ichigo setuju dengan tawarannya ia langsung menarik tangannya ke tempat ramai yang bisa kita sebut adalah "Pasar" (ps: pasar baju lho)

"Bodoh, tentunya kita harus beli beberapa pakaian untuk kau pakai selama tinggal dirumahku!" Ucap Rukia dengan nada yang kasar berbeda dengan sebelumnya.

"Oh baiklah, kau benar aku tak bawa baju" Ucap Ichigo yang wajahnya sedang tersungut-sungut. Sementara itu Rukia mulai berjalan lagi sambil tetap menggandeng tangan pemuda yang berada disampingnya. Entah wanita ini tak sadar atau sadar dan dengan sengaja melakukannya yang jelas Ichigo menyadarinya sedari tadi dan sekarang wajahnya memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Rukia berjalan menuju kios emperan yang menjual banyak pakaian dan celana. Sesampainya dikios itu, Rukia mulai memilih-milih baju yang pas dan cocok untuk Ichigo, sedangkan Ichigo hanya menatap keadaan sekitar kios itu dengan tatapan asing.

"Naa bagaimana dengan ini, sepertinya cocok" Ucap Rukia yang sedang memegang kaos berwarna jingga tua bermotif tulisan dibagian atas kaos tersebut dan menyamakan ukurannya dengan tubuh Ichigo. "Ternyata benar, sangat cocok" Rukia tersenyum puas. "Pegang yang ini aku akan mencari lagi" perintah Rukia yang tanpa aba-aba sudah mulai bersemangat mencari suatu pakaian yang pas dan cocok. Ichigo hanya melongo melihat sifat yang lain dari gadis yang sedang ia tatap. Kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Nah sekarang aku sudah selesai membeli pakaian untukmu, sekarang bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan dulu ?" Tawar Rukia dengan dihiasi senyuman yang terukir diwajah manisnya itu.

"Terserah padamu sajalah" Jawab Ichigo pasrah.

"Baik aku anggap itu jawaban Ya" Rukia mulai menarik tangan Ichigo lagi mengelilingi pasar. Ichigo hanya bisa pasrah mengikuti kemauan gadis yang tengah menarik tangannya itu. Asalkan ia tersenyum dan tertawa senang, aku juga senang. Pasar itu semakin ramai oleh pengunjung. Ini bukan pasar yang menjual kebutuhan makanan, sayuran, ikan, bumbu atau apa. Tapi pasar ini menjajarkan penjual baju, mainan, makanan, hiburan dan berbagai macam. Rukia menarik seorang pria berambut jingga itu kesana-kemari dengan bersemangat. Langkahnya berjalan menuju penjual jajanan. Ia membeli dua tusuk takoyaki. "Ini untukmu satu" Rukia menyodorkan satu tusuk yang berisi empat buah takoyaki. "Kau suka takoyaki kan Ichigo ?" Tanya Rukia.

"I-iya aku suka takoyaki" Jawab Ichigo gugup karena gadis dihadapannya tau makanan kesukaannya itu kemudian mengambil takoyaki itu dari tangan mungilnya. Sambil berjalan mereka melahap habis satu tusuk takoyaki yang dibeli oleh Rukia. Saat sedang berjalan tiba-tiba langkah gadis pendek itu terhenti, ia melihat satu kios yang menjual berbagai macam benda berbentuk chappy. Matanya berbinar-binar melihatnya. Ichigo yang baru sadar Rukia tak ada disampingnya menoleh kebelakang dan melihat gadis itu berdiri sambil melihat kearah kios yang menjual benda kekanak-anakkan itu. Sesaat mata hazelnya menatap mata gadis berwarna violet itu kemudian beralih pada satu titik yang gadis itu lihat.

"Rukia ayo!" Ajak Ichigo pada gadis yang dipanggilnya Rukia itu. Rukia tersadar dari lamunannya dan menyahut Ichigo. "I-iya" Rukia menurut kemudian mulai mengikuti langkah pemuda berambut jingga itu. Ia memajukan bibirnya tanda bahwa ia sedikit kecewa karena dalam lubuk hatinya ia ingin sekali mengunjungi kios itu dan membeli semua benda serba chappy itu. Ichigo melirik sesekali kearah Rukia, ia tertawa kecil melihat raut wajah gadis itu yang menurutnya sangat lucu.

"Kenapa kau tertawa ?" Tanya Rukia yang merasa heran dengan sikap pemuda disebelahnya itu.

"Tidak" Ucap Ichigo sambil tersenyum menatap wajah gadis manis dihadapannya.

"Apa yang lucu dari wajahku heh ?" Tanya Rukia yang mulai kesal sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Aku bilangkan tidak ada" Ichigo tersenyum manis.

"Hu-uh dasar jeruk menyebalkan!" Ejek Rukia dengan penuh penekanan pada kata "Jeruk" dan kemudian ia kembungkan pipinya sehingga membuat Ichigo gemas padanya. Sesaat senyuman yang terukir diwajah tampan pemuda itu menghilang diganti oleh kerutan dahi yang semakin banyak.

"Dasar cebol" Ichigo membalas ejekan yang diberikan olehnya lalu tangan pemuda itu menyentuh pipi sang gadis dan mencubitnya hingga gadis itu meringis-ringis.

"Ah aw sakit- lepaskan!" Rukia memberontak mencoba lepas dari cubitan yang diberikan secara gratis oleh Ichigo. Ichigo pun melepas cubitannya dan tersenyum yang diselingi oleh tawanya. Rukia mengelus-elus pipinya yang kini berwarna merah dan kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Sungguh dia sangat imut saat berekspresi seperti itu" batin Ichigo. Ichigo berjalan mendahuluinya. Gadis bermata indah itu menatap punggung pemuda yang perlahan mulai jauh. Tatapannya berevolusi menjadi tatapan sendu bukan tatapan yang penuh dengan kebahagiaan. Namun segera ia tepis dan kembali tersenyum. Senyum yang menyakitkan. Bola mata violetnya memantulkan bayangan orang berambut nyentrik itu. Ia bergumam pelan "Aku menemukanmu"

**~Do You Remember Me ?~**

Sinar sang surya kini mulai terik. Sang penerang bumi itu kini sudah berada dititik paling atas. Pantas saja karena ini sudah tengah hari. Panas yang dipancarkannya mampu membuat orang-orang tidak tahan dan memilih berdiam melindungi diri di tempat yang teduh. Tapi tidak untuk sepasangan lelaki dan perempuan yang sedari tadi menghabiskan harinya dengan bercanda tawa, berkeliling dan bermain sepuasnya. Selayaknya anak kecil yang masih ingin bermain sampai lupa waktu. Seperti itu lah mereka saat ini. Mereka seperti dua orang yang merindukan masa kecil. Dua orang yang tertawa lepas entah apa yang mereka tertawakan. Tapi sesekali mereka bertengkar dan kemudian baikkan lagi. Sungguh pasangan yang aneh bagi kebanyakan orang. Entah apa yang mereka rasakan saat ini. Mereka saling merasa nyaman terhadap satu sama lain. Seakan sudah lama kenal dan sudah begitu akrab. Ichigo menariknya ke tempat sewa sepeda. Ia menyewa satu buah sepeda yang dilengkapi dengan boncengannya dibelakang. Setelah membayar Ichigo menaiki sepeda itu. "Ayo naik" perintah Ichigo. "Kita jalan-jalan". Rukia mengangguk senang dan ia duduk dengan posisi membelakangi punggung Ichigo.

Cahaya matahari masih bersinar terik menembus dedaunan pada jejeran pohon-pohon dipinggir jalan. Pohon-pohon rindang yang menjulang tinggi itu melindungi dua orang dengan sepedanya dari panas. Daun-daun hijau itu nampak begitu bersinar saat terkena sinar. Semilir angin membuat ranting pohon dan daun itu bergoyang. Sayup-sayup terdengar suara khasnya yaitu suara daun yang bertabrakan satu dengan yang lain saat bergerak tertiup angin. Seorang pemuda berambut jingga mengayuh sepedanya dengan pelan, seakan mengikuti irama angin dan suasana disini. Sedangkan gadis berperawakan kecil yang memunggungi sang pemuda itu memejamkan matanya sesaat untuk menghirup aroma yang sangat sejuk ini kemudian menghempaskannya kembali ke udara bebas. Perlahan ia rentangkan tangannya. Mencoba meresapi angin yang menyentuh kulitnya yang halus. Rambut hitamnya bergerak mengikuti arah angin berhembus. Ia bersandar pada pungung lebar sang pemuda. Kelopak matanya perlahan terbuka. Ia menatap keatas langit. Betapa ia suka dengan langit karena langit itu menenangkan dan begitu damai. Suasana masih membisu. Keduanya masih enggan untuk mulai mengucapkan kata. Mereka lebih memilih diam dan menikmati pemandangan. Ichigo tersenyum saat gadis yang berada dalam boncengannya ini merentangkan tangannya.

Rambut orange nya melambai-lambai tertiup angin. Sungguh suasana yang sangat damai baginya, karena jarang baginya menemukan tempat seperti ini di Karakura. Rukia masih terus menatap langit, seakan sedang memikirkan atau mengingat sesuatu. "Sudah lama sekali rasanya kita pernah merasakan hal ini. Untuk kedua kalinya kau memboncengku. Membawaku berjalan-jalan. Senyumanmu memang tak pernah berubah, segalanya yang ada dalam dirimu memang tak berubah namun. . .sayang kau tak mengingat kenangan kita. Tapi aku bahagia bisa bertemu denganmu sebelum aku pergi lebih jauh darimu, meski sampai kapan pun kau takkan mengingat masa lalu" batin Rukia. Wajahnya terukir sebuah senyuman bahagia tapi ada sedikit kesedihan yang terkandung dalamnya. Mata violetnya menerawang keatas langit. Kemudian memejamkannya perlahan. Angin berhembus menerbangkan beberapa daun yang telah mengering yang telah berwarna kecoklatan. Berguguran jatuh keatas tanah.

**~Do You Remember Me ?~**

Hari mulai sore. Sinar terik yang tadi dipancarkannya kini sudah agak meneduh, tidak seterik tadi. Musim panas yang memang sangat cerah membuat siapa saja malas untuk keluar rumah. Desiran ombak yang terdengar. Burung-burung yang berterbangan. Pasir pantai yang halus. Semua itu begitu memanjakan mata hazel dan violet yang sedang duduk diatas sebuah tembok pembatas dekat pantai. Angin laut yang menerpa wajah mereka terasa panas. Kulit gadis bermata violet itu begitu bercahaya saat sinar cahaya bumi itu menembus lapisan ozon dan mengenai kulitnya. Mereka hanya memandangi paradiso yang tersaji secara langsung dihadapan mereka. Begitu sunyi hanya ada suara ombak yang terdengar.

"Aku selalu teringat pada seseorang di pantai ini" Ucap Rukia membuka percakapan. Tatapan matanya masih tertuju pada pantai didepannya. Ichigo menoleh kearah gadis itu berada dan ia mulai mendengarkan apa yang Rukia katakan. "Aku selalu mengingatnya, tak pernah aku lupakan sedikit pun. Rasa sakit yang tertumpuk berhari-hari membuatku menjadi lebih kuat. Saat kerinduanku semakin tak bisa ditahan rasanya aku ingin menangis tapi aku tak boleh menangis" Ucap Rukia dengan suara yang terdengar lirih. Ichigo tertegun mendengarnya. Terbesit rasa cemburu, kesal, dan sakit saat tahu bahwa perempuan disampingnya ini mempunyai perasaan kepada laki-laki lain yang jelas-jelas sudah dengan tega meninggalkannya.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengannya lagi, hanya untuk menyampaikan sesuatu padanya" Rukia menghela nafas yang terasa berat kemudian tersenyum dan menatap wajah Ichigo. Ichigo pun mengalihkan pandangannya yang sedari tadi memandang wajah manis sang pemilik violet itu. Masih tetap memandang wajah sang pemuda "Sepertinya kau telah meninggalkan masa lalu dan tidak mencoba untuk mengingatnya. Kau seperti waktu yang berjalan maju, tak peduli apa yang telah kau lakukan dimasa lalu. Yang bisa kau lakukan adalah menanti sambil menatap masa depanmu dan tanpa kau ketahui aku hanya masa lalumu dan aku tidak akan lagi hadir dalam masa depanmu itu. Rasanya aku ingin sekali menghentikan waktu saat ini. Supaya aku bisa terus menatapmu seperti ini dan berada di sampingmu. Aku tahu aku hanya masa lalumu dan takkan datang pada masa depanmu. Tapi aku harap kau bisa mengingatku selamanya, dan aku pun juga akan mengingatmu". Gadis bermata indah ini menyandarkan kepalanya pada lengan berotot sang pemuda.

**Hari ini****,****saya ****berkelana ****dalam ingatanku**

**Aku ****melalui ****di sekitar ****akhir ****jalan ****ini**

**Kau ****masih ****memegang ****erat-erat****, meskipun ****saya ****tidak ****bisa melihatmu ****lagi**

**Aku ****kehilangan ****jalan ****lagi**

**Aku ****berdoa ****ke****langit, ****saya ****ingin ****melihat ****kamu ****terus**

**Aku ****yang ****ingin ****melihat ****kamu ****terus**

**Hal ini ****tidak bisa ****jika ****tanpa kamu**

**Aku ****tidak ****bisa ****tanpa ****kamu**

**Tidak apa-apa ****jika saya ****sakit ****selama ****satu hari ****dan ****tahun ****seperti ****ini**

**Tidak apa-apa ****bahkan ****jika ****hatiku ****sakit**

**Ya ****karena aku ****hanya ****mencintaimu****  
><strong>

**Aku tidak ****bisa ****mengirim ****kamu ****pergi ****sekali lagi**

**Aku ****tidak ****bisa hidup tanpa ****kamu**

**Itu ****tidak bisa ****jika ****tanpa ****kamu**

**Aku ****tidak ****bisa ****tanpa ****kamu**

**Tidak apa-apa ****jika saya ****sakit ****selama ****satu hari ****dan ****tahun ****seperti ****ini**

**Tidak apa-apa ****bahkan ****jika ****hatiku ****sakit**

**Ya ****karena aku ****hanya ****mencintaimu**

**Hati saya teluka**

**Aku berteriak untuk ****mencarimu**

**Di mana ****kamu****?**

**Kau tidak bisa ****mendengar ****suara****ku****?**

**Untuk saya****...**

**Jika ****saya ****menjalani ****hidup ****saya ****lagi**

**Kalau aku ****lahir ****lagi dan ****lagi**

**Aku ****tidak ****bisa hidup ****tanpa kamu ****selama sehari**

**Kau adalah satu yang akan ku jaga**

**Kau adalah satu yang akan ku cinta**

**Aku****...****ya ****karena aku ****cukup senang ****jika ****ku****bisa ****bersamamu**

**~Do You Remember Me ?~**

Setelah mengembalikan sepeda yang disewa oleh Ichigo. Mereka berdua hendak akan pulang karena hari sudah gelap. Terlihat sekali beberapa bintang yang bermunculan dilangit, namun bulan sepertinya sedang absen dari kehadirannya malam ini. "Ayo kita pulang" Ajak Ichigo pada gadis kecil bermata violet itu. Ia kemudian menggandeng tangan mungil sang gadis. Mereka pun berjalan beriringan. Di sela-sela mereka berjalan terdengar sebuah suara yang entah berasal dari mana.

Kruyuk. . .kruyuk. Rukia menahan malu saat perutnya berbunyi minta diisi. Wajahnya sampai memerah karena saking malunya. Jelas ia malu karena bunyi yang dikeluarkan cukup keras sehingga dapat terdengar oleh siapa pun yang berada di dekatnya termasuk Ichigo. Langkah Ichigo terhenti, ia menoleh kesamping kemudian tertawa. "Sepertinya ayam yang ada dalam perutmu minta makanan ya ?" Ucap Ichigo dengan senyuman lebar yang terukir diwajah tampannya itu. Sedangkan Rukia hanya bisa menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah karena malu itu.

"Ayo kita cari kedai makan" Ajak Ichigo menarik pergelangan tangan Rukia agar Rukia mengikuti kemana langkahnya. Mereka pun sampai disebuah kedai makan sederhana yang masih buka dan menjual mie ramen yang terkenal lezat disini. Ichigo memesan dua porsi mie ramen karena ia sendiri juga lapar akibat seharian ini belum makan. Kemudian mulai duduk di kursi yang telah disediakan. Aroma kaldu yang terbang diudara bebas itu membuat ruangan ini menjadi bau khas mie ramen. Rukia yang sudah tidak sabar ingin makan hanya bisa mengeluarkan liurnya dari mulut saat melihat mie ramen yang kini telah tersaji dihadapannya. Dengan segera ia mengambil sumpit kemudian melahap habis mie ramen itu dengan rakus. Mulut kecilnya ternyata mampu memuat mie ramen yang begitu banyak. Ia seperti orang yang sangat kelaparan. Ichigo hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala kemudian tersenyum melihat tingkah laku lain dari diri gadis yang masih melahap mie ramennya.

"Kau benar-benar lapar ya ?" Tanya Ichigo sambil memasukan daging kedalam mulutnya.

"Heuheuheu. . .iya akuw sangat laparr" Jawab Rukia yang masih menguyah mie ramen yang tertumpuk penuh dalam mulutnya. Ichigo tersenyum kemudian mengacak pelan rambut hitam pendek itu. "Makannya pelan-pelan jangan buru-buru" Ucap Ichigo dengan penuh perhatian. Slurp. .kuah terakhir dihabiskan oleh gadis bertubuh kecil ini. Ia menyeruput langsung dari mangkuknya.

"Ahh kenyang!" Ucap Rukia sambil menjilat bibirnya sendiri takut takut masih ada yang tersisa dimulutnya.

"Ah aku juga sudah selesai, ayo kita pulang" Ajak pemuda berambut jingga itu.

"Ini pak uangnya,mie nya sangat enak" Ichigo memberikan sejumlah uang pada pemilik kedai makan tersebut.

"Terima kasih anak muda, siapa gadis yang bersamamu itu, kekasihmu ya ?" goda sang pedagang paruh baya itu pada Ichigo. Ichigo hanya tersipu malu. Rukia yang mendengarnya pun wajahnya ikut-ikutan merah. "Ti-tidak dia bukan kekasihku, ka-kami hanya teman" elak Ichigo dengan gugup. Seperti biasa ia selalu menggaruk kepalanya itu.

"Hahaha kalian lucu sekali anak muda. Yasudah kapan-kapan mampir kesini lagi ya"

"Iya kalau kami sempat" Ucap Ichigo sambil tersenyum garing.

Malam mulai larut. Langit yang tadinya berwarna biru cerah, kini telah berubah menjadi hitam legam. Sinar dari bintang-bintang yang bertebaran di atas langit yang luas mampu menerangi bumi ini walau sinarnya tak secerah bulan ataupun matahari. Mereka (bintang) seperti segerombolan makhluk hidup yang selalu bersama. Ada bintang yang sedang berkumpul ada juga yang menyendiri. Sambil berjalan aku (Rukia) menatap kelangit malam.

"Langitnya indah" gumam Rukia dan tentunya masih dapat terdengar oleh telinga Ichigo. Ichigo pun ikut menegadahkan kepalanya keatas. Menatap sesaat kemudian tersenyum. "Yeah kau benar, langit malam ini sangat indah, seindah dirimu Rukia" Ichigo mengalihkan pandangannya. Kini mata hazelnya menatap wajah mungil yang juga tengah menatapnya itu. Entah kapan langkah mereka terhenti. Kini keduanya diam terpaku. Rukia menatap mata hazel milik Ichigo, ia mencoba berkelana untuk mencari sesuatu dalam pikirannya. Tapi wajah Ichigo nampak sangat serius dengan kata-katanya. Tak ada sedikit pun fakta bahwa ia sedang bercanda. Perlahan tapi pasti wajah Ichigo semakin mendekat dengan wajah sang gadis. Ichigo membungkukan badannya agar bisa menyamai tingginya. Kepala Rukia mulai terasa sakit dan pening, jantungnya berdegup cepat, nafasnya mulai tak teratur. Tapi mata violetnya tak mau lepas dari pandangan. Ia bergumam dalam hati "Argh. .kepalaku. Sakitku kambuh, aku tidak bisa meringis kesakitan di hadapannya. Tapi ini sakit sekali, aku tidak kuat. Tuhan kumohon jangan ambil nyawaku sekarang, aku ingin bersamanya sampai ia mengingatku lagi" Tangannya menggenggam lengan Ichigo, takut jika ia tiba-tiba jatuh pingsan. Ichigo semakin mendekat, tangan yang satunya ia lingkarkan dipinggang yang begitu ramping. Ichigo menutup jarak diantara mereka. Nafas Ichigo kini telah menyentuh kulit Rukia. Gadis bermata violet itu mulai menutup matanya. Tapi tangannya yang sedang memegang erat lengan pemuda itu, ia genggam lebih erat tanda bahwa rasa sakit yang ia rasa semakin sakit. Hidung mancung pemuda berambut orange itu telah menyentuh bagian pipi kiri sang gadis.

Sunyi. Tak ada yang terjadi. Mata hazel yang tadi tertutup sekarang kembali terbuka namun posisi mereka tetap sama. Ichigo berhenti karena merasakan cengkraman kuat dari tangan Rukia. Kepalanya beralih ke pundak Rukia. Ia memeluk gadis itu. Memeluknya sangat erat seakan ia takut kehilangan gadis yang baru ia temui kemarin itu. Entah apa yang ia rasakan, seakan ia sudah mengenal gadis ini lama sekali. Rukia yang terkejut mencoba membuka kembali mata indahnya itu. Bola matanya melirik kesamping, dilihatnya tubuh Ichigo yang telah memeluk dirinya. Namun rasa sakit yang ia rasa belum juga pulih. Ia masih mencoba menahannya agar ia tidak berteriak. Rukia tidak membalas pelukan pemuda ini.

"Sa-kit" Ucap Rukia parau. Ichigo sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya. "Sa-kit" Rukia masih mengucapkan kata itu dengan suara yang sama. Matanya memerah, air mata yang hendak keluar ia tahan. Ichigo yang terheran-heran melepas pelukannya dan menatap wajah gadis dihadapannya.

"Sa-kit. Argh" Rukia tak bisa menahannya lagi. Kedua tangannya memegang kepalanya mencoba menekan rasa sakit itu.

"Ru-rukia kau kenapa ? apa kau sakit ?" Tanya Ichigo yang mulai khawatir dengan keadaannya. Kedua tangannya menyentuh pundak Rukia. Tiba-tiba tubuhnya terhuyung jatuh. Matanya terpejam erat-erat. Wajahnya berubah menjadi pucat pasi. Tangannya menjadi dingin seperti mayat.

"RUKIA! RUKIA!"

To Be Contiuned. . .

Akhirnya selesai juga *author langsung tepar* setelah perjuangan yang tak kenal lelah *lebay* author bisa juga menyelesaikan chapter ini. Suwer kepala author pusing pas mikirin gimana cara mendeskripsikan ceritanya. Yah walau akhirnya menjadi seperti ini mohon dimaklumi. Author buat cerita ini kebanyakan terinspirasi dari lagu-lagu yang sering author dengerin. Biar feelnya lebih kerasa aja gitu. Arigato buat yang udah review *meski yang review cuma dua orang*

Yaudah dari pada dengerin author curcol, aku harap kalian bersedia memberikan komentar kalian dengan bersedia mereview fic ini *puppy eye*

**REVIEW PLEASE**

**(^.^)a**


	3. Chapter 3: Summer Song

Moshi-moshi minna-san. . .

Maaf ya update nya telat, soalnya untuk chapter ini author agak bingung untuk nentuin adegannya, jadi author musti lama mikirnya hehe. . .

Oke kita langsung ke TKP!

BLEACH : Selamanya milik Tite Kubo, author cuma minjem nama-nama tokohnya doang

Pairing : Ichiruki

Rated : T

Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort

Song theme : 1. Love and Truth by YUI

by Inoue Joe

Chapter 3 : Summer Song

* * *

><p><strong>Do You Remember Me ?<strong>

By Reina Rukii

. . .

Disebuah ruangan yang gelap dan sunyi terdapat sebuah tempat tidur yang diletakan ditengah ruangan. Disebelah kanan dan kirinya terdapat dua buah meja kecil untuk menaruh beberapa pajangan. Di meja sebelah kiri terdapat lampu meja berwarna coklat muda dan didepannya ditempatkan figura kecil yang memasang foto seorang perempuan berambut hitam sebahu sedang tersenyum manis sedangkan disebelah kanan dari figura tersebut terdapat sebuah jam pasir yang sangat antik terpajang rapi, dengan kerangka berwarna coklat tua dan pasir putih kecoklatan yang sangat lembut perlahan-lahan turun melalui celah sempit menuju ke ruang yang lebih luas yang berada dibawahnya. Sedangkan meja sebelah kanan terdapat pula lampu meja yang serupa dengan lampu di meja sebelah kiri dan terletak pula sebuah jam meja yang sekarang menunjukan pukul 06.00 pagi. Ruangan itu kini perlahan-lahan mendapatkan cahaya. Rupanya sang mentari telah bersinar dari ufuk timur. Cahaya kekuning-kuningan masuk melalui celah-celah jendela yang tak seluruhnya tertutup oleh korden. Membuat bayang-bayang benda nampak datar dan memanjang. Menyinari seluruh penjuru ruangan. Kini terlihatlah jelas ada seseorang yang sedang lelap tertidur diatas sang kasur. Ia mulai menggeliat, tidurnya terganggu oleh silaunya cahaya yang menembus kelopak mata. Ia berganti posisi miring saat tidur, mencoba mencari posisi yang enak dan nyaman. Dengan setengah sadar ia meraba bantal disampingnya. Merasa ada yang aneh, perlahan tapi pasti ia mulai membuka kedua matanya hingga terlihatlah bola mata berwarna coklat bak daun-daun dimusim gugur. Rambut jingganya terlihat tak beraturan. Ia langsung mengambil posisi duduk dan mulai mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi semalam.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback <strong>_

RUKIA! RUKIA! Ichigo berteriak memanggil-manggil nama sang wanita, ia sangat panik terlihat jelas dari raut wajahnya saat ini. Sang jingga pun membopong tubuh sang gadis dengan ala bridal style. Dengan terburu-buru ia melangkah kan kaki agar cepat sampai dirumah karena jarak dari lokasi kejadian ke rumah Rukia tidaklah jauh. Peluh bercucuran didahinya. Kerutannya semakin menjadi-jadi. Ia mulai mengeratkan gendonganya agar gadis dalam gendongannya ini tidak terjatuh. Sesampainya dirumah ia pun bergegas masuk dan menidurkan tubuh sang gadis di tempat tidur. Berulang kali pemuda berambut jingga itu menyebut-nyebut nama gadis bermata indah itu berharap gadisnya segera sadar namun yang disebut tak kunjung sadar juga. Ia panik dan ia bingung, "Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Ia mengecek suhu tubuh gadis yang masih terlelap dalam pingsannya itu, namun tak panas, suhu badannya normal seperti orang yang sehat.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu Rukia ? kau kenapa ? jangan membuatku khawatir seperti ini" ucap Ichigo gelisah. Ia mulai mengobrak-abrik isi laci meja yang berada di samping tempat tidur. Dan berhasil ia menemukan botol obat yang berisikan obat tablet berwarna putih, ia sempat berfikir obat apa ini ? tapi ia tak mempermasalahkannya lagi. Tanpa berfikir panjang ia mengambil air kemudian mulai memasukan satu tablet obat kedalam mulut gadis bertubuh mini ini, disusul dengan air putih yang masuk melalui mulut dan mulai turun bersama obat tadi ke kerongkongan. Ichigo mulai menidurkan tubuh sang gadis lagi. Kini perasaannya berangsur-angsur mulai merasa tenang, tidak sepanik tadi. Ia menghela nafas lega namun masih ada sedikit rasa khawatir karena gadis yg membuatnya tertarik ini belum siuman juga. Pemuda berambut jingga ini menggenggam tangan mungil Rukia, yang ia rasakan pertama kali saat menyentuh tangannya adalah rasa "Dingin" yang menusuk seperti mayat.

"Rukia kumohon sadarlah" gumam Ichigo yang terdengar lirih.

**~Do You Remember Me ?~**

Gelap. Sunyi. Itulah suasana yang tercipta tepat didalam kamar seorang gadis bernama Rukia Kuchiki. Terdapat dua orang yang masih terjaga dalam lelapnya namun salah satu dari mereka mulai terbangun. Gadis bertubuh mini itu, kini perlahan mulai membuka kedua matanya. Sampai akhirnya terlihat sempurna bola mata violet beningnya itu. Matanya mulai melihat kesegala penjuru ruangan, mencoba mengetahui dimana dia berada sekarang. Ia merasakan sesuatu sedang menggenggam tangannya. Ia alihkan pandangan menuju tangannya sendiri, ternyata benar seseorang sedang menenggelamkan tangan mungilnya ditangan besar si pemuda. Kemudian sang violet tersenyum manis. Ia mencoba untuk duduk, tapi kepalanya masih sedikit terasa sakit. "Argh" ia meringis pelan supaya orang yang berada disebelahnya tidak terbangun. Setelah ia rasa sakitnya hilang, ia mencoba untuk duduk lagi. Perlahan tapi pasti ia mencoba menarik tangannya dari genggaman sang pemuda. Beruntung genggamannya tidak begitu erat jadi ia dapat dengan mudah terbebas dari belenggu tangan besar orang ini.

Sekarang menunjukan pukul 05.00 pagi. Terang saja, diluar pun belum ada cahaya mentari pagi yang menyinari alias ini masih pagi buta. Mentari pagi baru akan benar-benar terbit sejam lagi. Ia memandang kearah jendela sebentar kemudian menoleh kearah pria berambut jingga yang kini tertidur dengan posisi duduk, yaitu kepalanya berada diatas kasur namun badan dan kakinya berada dibawah. Ia tersenyum kecil saat melihatnya.

"Apakah kau yang membawaku kemari Ichigo ?"

"Apakah kau yang menjagaku disini semalaman ?" tanya Rukia sekali lagi. Ia mengusap pelan rambut jingga sang pemuda.

"Kau pasti lelah, terima kasih banyak Ichigo. Aku senang kau masih mau menerimaku walaupun kau tak ingat siapa aku dalam hidupmu yang dulu" Rukia tersenyum pahit. Ia mulai turun dari atas kasur. Berniat untuk memindahkan pria yang telah menolongnya ini kedalam nyamannya kasur ini.

"Ugh. . .berat sekali!" keluh Rukia. Dengan susah payah ia mencoba mengangkat tubuh sang jingga.

"Sedikit lagi ughhh" Rukia mendesah pelan. Dan akhirnya setelah perjuangan yang tak kenal lelah sampai titik keringat penghabisan. Ia Rukia Kuchiki berhasil memindahkan makhluk jeruk berwujud manusia ini keatas kasur *hahahaha* #plak

"Huh huh huh huh" nafas Rukia memburu menandakan bahwa ia sangat berjuang keras untuk memindahkan manusia berkepala jeruk keatas kasur dan ternyata usahanya tak sia-sia. Ia tersenyum kemudian menyelimuti sang pemuda dengan selimut dan meninggalkannya didalam kamar sendirian.

_**End of flashback**_

* * *

><p>"Ah iya Rukia! Dimana dia ?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri yang otomatis tak ada seorang pun yang akan menjawab *yaiyalah* (_ _")<p>

Ichigo pun bergegas keluar dari kamar dengan penampilan yang sangat kusut dan berantakan *makanya disetrika dulu*. Dia terus saja memanggil-manggil Rukia., Rukia, Rukia. Sudah ia cari ke ruang tamu tak ada juga, di ruang tv tak ditemukan, kamar mandi kosong, dan di dapur ? tak ada seorang pun tapi. . . melainkan tersedia sarapan pagi diatas meja makan yang sanggup membuat air liur sang jingga menetes dan perut yang entah mengapa langsung minta diisi. Tanpa basa-basi dengan segera Ichigo menghampiri meja makan. Terdapat sebuah piring berisikan dua buah pancake, satu cangkir teh yang telah dingin, dan satu teko kecil yang berisikan madu. Ia pun duduk di kursi dan mulai mengambil pisau dan garpu kemudian menuangkan madu diatas pancake yang berada dihadapannya. Ichigo mulai memotong pancake itu kemudian menusuknya dengan garpu dan memasukannya kedalam mulut besarnya itu. Ia mulai mengunyahnya perlahan-lahan, mencoba merasakan cita rasa makanan yang ia makan. "Hmm ini enak" Ichigo pun sangat menikmati sarapan paginya yang dibuat oleh Rukia sendiri.

Setelah menikmati sarapan pagi yang sangat lezat, pemuda berambut jingga ini mulai menikmati teh yang tersaji sebagai pelengkap sarapan pagi ini. Dengan perlahan ia meminum tehnya. Namun sebuah nyanyian terdengar ditelinganya sehingga menarik rasa penasarannya itu muncul. Ia mencoba mendengarkan suara itu dan mulai melangkah dimana asal suara berada.

_**Sekarang aku telah bertemu denganmu**_

_**Tidak masalah seberapa kesendirian yang kudapat**_

_**Aku telah merasa bahwa kita akan bertemu kembali**_

_**Aku tidak membutuhkan sebuah alasan**_

Ichigo mulai menaiki tangga. Suara itu seperti ia kenal, semakin lama semakin jelas. Terdengar alunan musik gitar yang begitu berirama sehingga sangat pas dengan suara si penyanyi. Satu persatu langkah pelannya menaiki tangga. Mencoba untuk tidak membuat suara ataupun keributan karena dia ingin memastikan.

_**Aku tahu aku tidak dapat berbalik kebelakang**_

_**Bersama alurnya itu adalah sekarang**_

_**Aku cuma akan menjadi sebuah bagian dari kenanganmu, kan ?**_

_**Emosiku dalam bagaikan air mata**_

_**Biarkan aku mendengar lagu cintamu**_

_**Raut wajahmu, aku mengerti disitu ada seseorang yang kau perhatikan tepat didepanmu**_

_**Tapi**_

_**Berikan aku sayap dan mempercayainya, cuma dengan lagu ini aku bersumpah**_

_**Aku telah memilih untuk menerima semua masa lalu**_

"Oh ayolah jangan melihatku seperti itu Ichigo" sang gadis yang tadi sedang bernyanyi dan bermain gitar kini berhenti.

"Hey kau bisa merasakan kehadiranku ?" tanya Ichigo heran.

"Tentu saja" jawab Rukia sambil tersenyum.

"Oke baiklah maaf aku mengganggumu" Ichigo berbalik hendak pergi.

"Tunggu! Kemarilah" ajak Rukia. Sang jingga pun menurut, ia menghampiri tempat Rukia bermain gitar dan duduk di sebelahnya. Mereka berada di sebuah balkon sederhana. Tiang penyanggahnya pun terbuat dari kayu kuat dengan model silang-silang. Terdapat beberapa tanaman hias disana dan sebuah kursi yang mereka duduki sekarang ini.

"eng- Terimakasih atas sarapannya, aku sangat menikmatinya sangat lezat sekali" puji Ichigo.

"Benarkah ?" Rukia tersipu malu.

"Iya" Ichigo tersenyum. Hening. . .keduanya saling diam. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba suasana menjadi terasa canggung seperti ini. Hanya terdengar suara hembusan angin yang bertiup dari arah pantai.

"eng –mau kah kau menyanyikan satu lagu untukku ?" tanya Ichigo ragu-ragu.

"Baiklah, tapi . . ." Rukia menggantungkan kata-katanya

"hmm ?" Ichigo hanya berdehem meminta kalimatnya dilanjutkan.

"Kau yang harus memasak makan siang hari ini ? bagaimana ?" tawar Rukia.

Ichigo agak ragu-ragu nampaknya saat menyetujui persyaratan yang diajukan Rukia. "Hmm bagaimana ya ?. Ya setuju tapi jangan salahkan aku jika masakanku tak seenak masakanmu karena kau yang memintanya, anggap saja sebagai balas budiku atas sarapan yang sangat lezat itu" Ichigo tersenyum tulus. Rukia pun ikut tersenyum kemudian menundukan kepalanya, mencoba melihat senar-senar gitar yang sudah agak karatan.

"Hmm aku akan mulai dari kunci C" Rukia mulai memposisikan tangan kirinya pada gagang senar gitar yang panjang itu sedangkan tangan kanannya bersiap-siap berada tepat ditengah lubang sang gitar yang terdapat senar-senar yang menyambung dari gagang gitar. Drengg. . . Rukia mulai memainkannya. "Baru pembukaan" ucap Rukia datar sambil menoleh menatap sekilas wajah sang jingga. Nada demi nada ia mainkan sebagai pembuka dari lagu yang akan ia nyanyikan. Gitar akustik itu menghasilkan nada-nada yang indah padahal umur gitar ini terlampau sudah sangat lama, namun rupanya deretan nada dan irama masih terjaga keasliannya. Rukia memejamkan mata sejenak mencoba merasakan irama yang dirasanya sangat damai kemudian menghela nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya ia mulai bernyanyi kembali.

_**Tamani kanashii furi o shite misetari**_

_**Darashi kanai koto bakari shite mitari**_

_**Amai amai omoide no naka ni wa**_

_**NIYARI to warau akuma ga kakureteirunda**_

_**Ima shikanai mo ga iteirarenai**_

_**Kibou to konki soshite aijou**_

_**Subete o te ni ireru tame ni**_

_**Ima mo hashiri tsudzuketeru**_

_**Boku wa koko ni iru**_

_**Sore wa kimi no tame ni**_

_**Arawareta maboroshi**_

_**Yozora no shita de**_

_**Nesoberu no mo ii darou**_

_**Konna yowaki na boku ni**_

_**Tatta ichido dake demo ii**_

_**Kimi o sukueta nara**_

_**Joutou**_

_**Fuyu no ano hi bokura ni owari ga kite**_

_**Tooku tooku hanarebanare ni natte mo**_

_**Futari tomo ni sugohita omoide wa**_

_**Fukaku. . .**_

(Apakah. . .)

Nyanyiannya terhenti sebentar saat bagian lirik itu begitu juga dengan alunan sang gitar. Tangannya berhenti memetik-metik senar gitar. Kemudian diarahkannya pandangannya menuju wajah sang jingga yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya. Ditatapnya dengan begitu perasaan yang meluap-luap. Bola mata kristal ungunya itu seperti menyiratkan sesuatu dan mungkin orang yang sedang ditatapnya tak akan mengerti. Yang ditatap hanya heran namun ia memilih untuk diam dan melihat apa yang selanjutnya terjadi.

_**Fukaku. . .**_

(Apakah. . .)

Rukia mulai bernyanyi lagi namun lagi-lagi berhenti seperti tersendat sesuatu sehingga kata selanjutnya sangat sulit untuk ia ucapkan.

_**Fukaku. . . kono kokoro ni kizareteirunda**_

(Apakah. . . sangat terukir di dalam hati kita)

"Kenapa berhenti ?" tanya Ichigo yang dibuatnya penasaran.

"Aku. . .aku belum membuat lirik lanjutannya" jawab gadis bermata violet itu ragu-ragu.

"Begitu ya" Ichigo sedikit kecewa.

"Iya lagu ini bisa dibilang belum selesai" jelas Rukia. Tangannya itu masih menggantung diatas gitar. "Maafkan aku" ucap Rukia menyesal.

"Tidak apa-apa" Ichigo tersenyum tulus dan Rukia membalas senyumannya. Sesaat tangan sang jingga meraih rambut hitam legam sang violet, mengacaknya dengan lembut.

"Ah rambutku jadi acak-acakan" keluh Rukia agak kesal dengan perlakuan manusia berkepala jeruk itu. Si jingga hanya bisa tertawa melihat ekspresi gadis dihadapannya. Sesaat suasana jadi hening kembali. Mereka bertatapan satu sama lain. Entah rasa apa yang kini mereka rasakan. Menimbulkan hasrat untuk saling memiliki. Violet bertemu dengan coklat. Saling mencoba memasuki kedalam makna dari arti sebuah kebersamaan. Perlahan wajah sang jingga mendekat. Violet pun tak menolak tapi tak juga menerima. Semakin merapat dan dekat. Organ tubuh utama mereka berdua saling beradu degupan kencang. Darah mengalir dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala seperti sengatan listrik yang kuat beribu-ribu volt besarnya. Sesaat Rukia tersadar dari apa yang ia rasakan tadi. Hidung mereka hampir bersentuhan. Tapi tiba-tiba. . .

"Aduh perutku mulas" Rukia meringis memegangi perutnya sendiri. Otomatis memberhentikan gerak lurus beraturan sang jingga untuk mendekati dirinya. "Sepertinya aku akan. . ." Rukia menaruh gitarnya dan kemudian berlari masuk kedalam rumah meninggalkan sang jingga sendirian.

Rukia menutup pintu, ia bersandar pada pintu bercat putih itu dan kemudian ia tersenyum. Oh tuhan apa yang aku pikirkan!. Ini seperti mimpi dan aku berharap bahwa ini mimpi. Aku menampar pipiku sendiri, sakit! Ternyata ini bukan mimpi. Untuk sejenak aku melupakan rasa mulas yang mendera di perutku. Setelah puas tersenyum aku kembali merasakan sakit perut itu kembali datang. "Ugh aku lupa, harusnya aku kekamar mandi" Aku meringis kesakitan sambil berbungkuk dan memegangi perutku berharap rasa sakitnya bisa dinetralisir. Segaralah aku berlari terbirit-birit menuju kamar mandi.

**~Do You Remember Me ?~**

* * *

><p>ICHIGO P.O.V<p>

Aku masih diam tak bergerak ditempatku namun sesaat tersungging sebuah senyuman lebar diwajahku. Entah mengapa sikapnya yang seperti itu selalu membuatku ingin tersenyum. Dia selalu saja bisa membuatku tersenyum entah karena apapun. Mungkinkah rasa ini adalah rasa cinta ?. Aku jelas merasakannya bila berada didekatnya ada rasa aneh yang kurasakan dalam benakku. Entah mengapa aku selalu ingin melindungi gadis itu, berada disampingnya dan menghabiskan waktu bersamanya. Tapi aku masih penasaran, mengapa dalam otakku selalu muncul ingatan seorang perempuan tapi aku tak mengenalinya. Siapa dia ? apa hubungannya denganku ?. Kepalaku terasa sakit bila mengingat tentang hal itu, lebih baik jangan mengingat hal itu lagi. Aku menatap lengan sebelah kananku, terlihat beberapa helai rambut yang saling bertautan dengan jari-jari panjangku. Aku tahu ini rambutnya. Tapi kenapa rambutnya bisa serontok ini ? padahal aku hanya mengusapnya pelan. Ada saja yang membuatku heran.

End ICHIGO P.O.V

* * *

><p>"Ahh lega" Rukia baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi.<p>

"Sudah ?" tanya Ichigo yang tiba-tiba datang entah dari mana asalnya.

"Eh –eng, i –iya begitulah hehe" jawab Rukia terbata-bata kemudian tersenyum garing. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba muncul ide jail dalam otak si orange. Si orange pun menyeringai. Rukia yang melihatnya hanya bergidik dan menjaga jarak.

"Bagaimana kalau –Ichigo mulai mendekat –kita lanjutkan yang tadi ?" ucap Ichigo menggoda sang gadis yang sekarang berada dalam kurungannya. Sang gadis terjebak oleh kedua lengan kekar sang jingga, apalagi ia dipojokan ditembok seperti ini. Satu tangan si orange menyentuh dagu sang violet. Seringaiannya semakin melebar. Sedangkan Rukia hanya bisa menelan ludah yang terasa seperti menelan batu. Lagi lagi jantung Rukia berdegup sangat cepat sehingga Ichigo dapat merasakannya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan!" ucap Rukia yang terdengar seperti sebuah tolakan.

"Santai saja sayang" Ichigo mendekatkan wajahnya sambil sesekali menyeringai. Rukia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Kini wajahnya terlihat merona merah. Tubuhnya mulai bergetar. Semakin dekat dan dekat. Rukia reflek memejamkan matanya. Begitu halnya dengan Ichigo. Ujung hidung mereka kini mulai bersentuhan. Namun Ichigo tak melanjutkannya. Dalam hatinya sebenarnya ia ingin sekali mencicipi rasa bibir yang begitu menggoda imannya itu, tapi ia menahan dirinya untuk melakukannya karena takut melukai perasaan sang gadis. Perlahan sang jingga mulai membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Dilihatnya Rukia yang menutup matanyanya juga. Kemudian beralih kesamping kepala sang gadis dan berbisik. "Aku bosan dirumah terus, ayo kita piknik keluar" Sang jingga berbisik pelan. Hembusan nafasnya dapat dirasakan oleh sang gadis, begitu menggelitik lehernya. Merasa dipermainkan gadis betubuh kecil ini membuka matanya kemudian melirik kesamping. Karena kesal ia menginjak kaki Ichigo dengan sekuat tenaga.

"IYAWWW" Ichigo menjerit sejadi-jadinya sambil memegangi telapak kakinya yang terasa cenat-cenut.

"Rasakan itu! Berani-beraninya kau mempermainkanku" ucap Rukia agak kesal. Rona merah diwajahnya masih membekas.

"Hahaha iya maaf –maafkan aku, aku hanya ingin mengetesmu" Setelah kesakitan kini sang jingga malah tertawa. Rukia hanya bisa menahan malu sehingga rona merah diwajahnya semakin menjadi-jadi. Ia melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada dan menggembungkan pipinya yang jelas-jelas membuat Ichigo semakin terbahak-bahak. "Itu-tidak-lucu" ucap Rukia dengan penuh penekanan.

"Oh ayolah ekspresimu yang seperti itu yang membuatku tertawa" Ichigo memegangi perutnya menahan tawa. Tapi sesaat raut wajah sang gadis berubah menjadi sendu, ia seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Otomatis Ichigo berhenti tertawa saat melihat perubahan ekspresi yang dialami oleh Rukia. "Rukia kau kenapa ? oh maafkan aku, aku keterlaluan" Ichigo merasa bersalah padanya. Namun yang ditanya hanya diam dan tatapannya kosong. "Rukia ? maafkan aku. Apa tadi aku keterlaluan padamu ?" tanya Ichigo lembut mencoba untuk tak menyakiti perasaan sang gadis, tapi tetap saja pertanyaan itu tak dihiraukannya. Rukia berlari memasuki kamar, tak dihiraukannya sedari tadi Ichigo memanggil-manggil namanya. Kini Ichigo merasa bingung, ia jadi merasa bersalah pada Rukia, ia menyesal telah mempermainkannya tadi. Ichigo menatapnya dengan tatapan khawatir. Berbagai perasaan berkecamuk dalam hatinya. "Sungguh aku tak berniat menyakiti hatimu"

**~Do You Remember Me ?~**

Rukia membuka pintu kamarnya, kemudian ia masuk kedalam ruangan favoritnya itu. Ia biarkan jendela terbuka agar angin dapat bebas masuk melalui jendela kamarnya, korden berwarna coklat muda itu pun berkibaran tertiup angin. Mata violetnya mencoba menahan sesuatu untuk keluar. Bisa kita tebak apa yang sedang Rukia pikirkan, ia sedang mengingat masa lalunya dengan seseorang yang seakan barusan terjadi reka ulangnya. Ia duduk dipinggir tempat tidur dan menghadap kearah jendela. Kepalanya ia tundukan seakan tak sanggup untuk menatap sesuatu. Rambut hitam sebahunya bergerak kebelakang akibat tertiup angin. Huh –ia mendesah pelan.

Tok tok tok "Rukia bolehkah aku masuk ?" tak ada jawaban. "Rukia" tetap tak bergeming.

"Baiklah aku akan masuk" Ichigo mulai menyentuh kenop pintu dan mulai melangkah memasuki ruangan. Satu yang ia dapati saat memasuki ruangan. Dia, Rukia sedang duduk sambil menundukan kepalanya. Ichigo melangkahkan kakinya perlahan, terasa berat sekali saat mendekati gadis ini. Ia menjadi sangat bersalah padanya. Hatinya terasa sakit melihat Rukia berubah menjadi sedih seperti ini. Sang jingga pun mulai duduk disamping sang violet. Mulai mencoba membuka percakapan agar suasana tak sesunyi tadi dan sedingin tadi.

"eng –Rukia ? apa kau marah padaku ?" tanya Ichigo baik-baik namun tak ada jawaban.

"Jika tadi aku keterlaluan dan membuat hatimu terluka aku minta maaf Rukia aku –aku menyesal" ucap Ichigo yang wajahnya sudah memelas.

"Ini bukan salahmu Ichigo, aku tidak apa-apa. Tinggalkan aku sendiri" akhirnya Rukia mau membuka mulutnya dan berbicara.

"Rukia ?" kening Ichigo semakin berkerut saat menatap wajah sendu sang gadis pujaan hati. Ichigo berlutut dihadapan sang gadis. Sontak Rukia kaget melihat perlakuan Ichigo terhadapnya.

"Maafkan aku Rukia, aku menyesal sungguh" Ichigo terlihat sangat bersungguh-sungguh saat meminta maaf pada Rukia. Tapi Rukia hanya diam seribu bahasa.

"Kumohon Rukia maafkan aku, aku tak berniat untuk menyakiti perasaanmu" Kini wajah sang pemuda semakin memelas saja dan membuat sang gadis ingin tertawa melihatnya. Merasa ada yang aneh dengan senyuman yang tertahan diwajah sang gadis, ia hanya menaikkan satu alisnya. Hingga akhirnya tawa itu pecah dalam kamar yang ukurannya panjang kali lebar.

"HAHAHAHA –kena kau Kurosaki!" tawa Rukia terbahak-bahak.

"Apa ?" tanya Ichigo keheranan.

"Wajahmu itu lucu sekali saat aku sedang mempermainkanmu tuan Kurosaki" Rukia masih menahan tawanya. Ichigo pun juga merasa kesal karena telah balik dipermainkan pleh Rukia. Mungkin ini adalah wujud balas dendam sang violet padanya. Karena tawa Rukia tak kunjung henti juga, Ichigo melempar satu bantal yang cukup besar kearah Rukia dengan tepat sasaran hingga Rukia jatuh kelantai.

"Ugh sakit" Rukia meringis. "Apa-apaan kau!" Rukia balik melempar bantal yang tadi Ichigo lempar padanya. Namun Ichigo berhasil menghindar dengan mulus, mungkin karena ia sudah terbiasa mendapatkan serangan dari ayahnya setiap hari, jadi dengan mudah ia dapat menghindar.

"Tidak kena weeekk!" ledek Ichigo sambil menjulur kan lidahnya.

" –KAU". "Awas kau ya!" Rukia mulai mengambil ancang-ancang dan senjata untuk menyerang Ichigo.

"Rasakan ini, rasakan ini!" Rukia melempar semua bantal yang ada di kamarnya kearah Ichigo. Beberapa kapuk pengisi bantal itu berhamburan keluar. Ichigo menjadi kewalahan mendapatkan serangan bertubi-tubi dari Rukia. Ia hanya bisa menangkisnya dengan kedua tangan.

"He –hey hentikan Rukia" Perintah Ichigo. Namun Rukia sama sekali tak mengubrisnya. Sebagai pertahanan Ichigo, ia balik melempar bantal-bantal yang sudah diberikan dengan cara kasar oleh Rukia. "Kau mengajak ku perang, oke baiklah akan kulayani" Rukia menyeringai licik. Ichigo merinding melihatnya. Kini mereka saling memukul antara satu dengan yang lain. Bukannya suara lirih kesakitan yang terdengar atau jeritan tapi malah suara tawa yang mengisi ruangan. Jelas saja benda yang mereka pukul adalah bantal dan guling. Jadi mereka tak perlu khawatir akan terluka. Mereka terlihat begitu bahagia. Tawa ceria yang mereka pancarkan membuat siapa saja tersenyum melihatnya. Mereka tertawa lepas, seakan tak ada beban dipundak mereka. Baru kali ini Rukia dapat tertawa lepas seperti itu. Entah kapan ia terakhir kali tertawa. Yang jelas ia berubah menjadi murung dan pendiam saat mengetahui kenyataan yang sanggup menjatuhkan semangatnya. Rukia dulu gadis yang ceria dan tegar, berbeda dengan Rukia yang sekarang.

Matahari kini telah mencapai titik paling tinggi. Sehingga membuat siapa saja terasa seperti terbakar saat berada diluar. Musim panas yang begitu berkesan bagi mereka. Ya siapa lagi kalau bukan Ichigo dan Rukia. Seakan sudah ditakdirkan untuk bersama, mereka saling mengerti satu sama lain. Tapi nyatanya tidak. Ada satu kenyataan yang menghalangi takdir mereka. Apa itu ? mau tau ? mau tau ? kita lanjutkan setelah yang lewat ini. Jama'ah, oo jama'ah, alhamdulillah *author mulai ngaco*

"Hahaha sudah. . sudah Ichigo, aku capek" akhirnya Rukia menyerah dan langsung merebahkan dirinya dikasur. Ternyata kegiatan KDRT *ups keceplosan* yang mereka lakukan tadi sanggup menguras keringat keduanya. "Yeah. . begitu juga denganku" Ichigo ikut merebahkan tubuhnya dengan posisi yang berlawanan namun kepala mereka sejajar tapi terbalik satu sama lain. Deru nafas Rukia yang belum beraturan begitu terdengar oleh telinga sang jingga. Ia tersenyum. Rukia memejamkan matanya sejenak. Kemudian bergumam pelan "huh musim panas yang menyenangkan".

Ichigo tersenyum lebar. Ichigo bangkit dan membungkuk agar wajahnya sejajar dengan wajah Rukia yang masih tepar (kepala Ichigo diatas, dan Rukia dibawah tapi saling terbalik) . "Benarkah ? apa semua itu karena ada aku disini ?" tanya Ichigo tanpa ragu-ragu.

"Hey kau terlalu GR" Rukia ngeles. "Oh benarkah ? aku kira iya" ucap Ichigo membenarkan kata-katanya.

"Mungkin iya" Rukia tersenyum sambil malu-malu. Ichigo tersenyum lebar melihat Rukia tersenyum. "Sungguh senyum yang sangat manis" batinnya.

"Jadi Rukia, ayo kita piknik" ajak Ichigo dengan raut muka yang sedikit memohon.

"Piknik ? atau kencan ?" tanya Rukia polos.

"Ya terserah kau mau menganggapnya sekedar piknik atau kencan" jelas Ichigo.

"Baiklah. Aku pikir itu bagus" Rukia bangun dan kemudian duduk menghadap tubuh Ichigo.

"Ayo kita siapkan bekalnya"

To Be Contiuned ?

* * *

><p>Waaahh bersambung lagi nih. Penyakit Rukia belum bisa saya bongkar karena belum waktunya hehe. Pasti kalian kesel karena mereka tak jadi ciuman hahaha sabar ya para readers, tenang aja nanti akan saya datangkan adegannya langsung pada kalian #plak<p>

Chap depan mereka akan piknik, bagaimana kejadiannya ya ? *pikirkan saja sendiri* #plak *author ditimpug para readers*. Yang mau usul boleh, kritik dan saran ditunggu lewat review

Minna san di minta sumbangan reviewnya ya, karena sumbangan review sangat membantu kelangsungan nasib author di ffn *bungkuk-bungkuk*

**REVIEW PLEASE**

(puppy eye)


End file.
